rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S6 Ep. 10 (Results
Welcome ladies. My Top 4 queens, tonight you will all be receiving critiques and in the end, one of you will be eliminated. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Alyssa Hunter Nicholas: ... Thorgy: ... Next up...Bebe Zahara Benet Nicholas: I absolutely loved your verse. I loved the way you threw shade at the other queens and everything you did was well thought out and it had a great flow. Your verse was comedic and that took it to a whole other level. I didn't like your look however. I think Bebe has a lot of great looks and this seemed like such an odd choice and I would've loved to see more. My favorite part about your verse was that you stayed true to your roots. You've always been giving us Bebe throughout this competition and I loved to see that. I think staying true to who you are is definitely deserving of the title of Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. Thorgy: You did good here tonight! This really reads as Bebe and I love the line "got the whole wiki typing CAMEROOOOON" ICON. your dress was mediocre in my opinion tho. It's final 4 I feel like it could been super up a little but you still look gorgeous. Next up...Eureka O'Hara Nicholas: Your verse was really funny and I also loved that you stayed true to Eureka. I absolutely loved your look and it was my favorite look tonight. I love the shape of it and the colors and the gold pattern is just STUNNING! Throughout this competition you have never cased to impress us. Even after you were in the bottom you came back harder and stronger. Your resilient attitude is something that never seems to fade and this season you've really grown. Your ability to always grow and improve is definitely worthy of Wiki's Next Drag Superstar Thorgy: Your submission made me laugh sis. You've done amazing so far and you've shocked us all with your improvement. Your look tonight is probably my favorite of the three. Work dish. Last up...Rihanna Nicholas: I think just like everyone here tonight, you absolutely killed it with your verse. Your verse seemed well thought out and everything flowed really well together. I liked your look, but I think you could've showed us even more. This is Top 4 and everything can't be just good enough, it needs to be amazing. You might not have done the best, but I think you've continued to show us why you deserve to be here. In and out of this competition you've always continued to improve and what you have done in this wiki is definitely a great trait of Wiki's Next Drag Superstar Thorgy: I have to say, you verse might actually be my favorite tonight. Your flow was great, I do wish it was a little more obviously Rihanna, but great work. Your look is also stunning, but similar problem as Bebe, it could be amped up a little. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Alyssa Hunter, Bebe Zahara Benet, Eureka O'Hara, Rihanna For one of you, this is where the road ends. After looking at your performances tonight as well as your overall performance throughout this competition...I've made my decision. The queen, not making it into the Top 3 is... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Alyssa Hunter I'm sorry my dear, but this is not your time. Although you were a clear frontrunner, Not submitting, is an unforgivable crime Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts